Misa Grandwood/History
Background Misa has been part of the Bentenmaru's crew for a long time — she was there when Ririka first joined Sailing 13. It is hinted that she may be the oldest member of the crew though it hasn't been explicitly stated; when Marika asked the question, Hyakume refused to answer, claiming that he would be killed if he did so Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4 Chapter 1. Plot Recruitment Arc A couple of days after their captain's death, Misa was with Kane in a darkened room, observing Marika's flight in the dinghy simulator. She asked Kane if Marika was alright as she was coming in too fast and would likely overshoot, wondering if she was trying to cut it as close as possible. When Kane questioned what was on Marika's mind at the time, Misa teasingly asked if even the 'great pilot' wasn't able to discern the rookie's thoughts. After Marika used aerobraking and atmospheric current observation to land successfully, Misa remarked that her ability to do that doesn't surprise her, since she is 'his' daughter. After Marika left, Misa and Kane left to follow her. She drove with Kane to Lamp House, the cafe where Marika worked part-time, which she described to Kane as a little anachronistic. She told Kane that the cafe was not that unusual around here and that it was cheap as it didn't use robots and androids. Marika then came over to take their order. After Marika served their tea and coffee, Misa called Marika by name and said that she was an old friend of her mother's. She asked Marika whether she had been into space before and whether she had considered viewing the planet from further away, not from satellite orbit but deep space. That night, she and Kane turned up at Marika's house in black mourning attire. After exchanging passwords and greeting Ririka, Misa informed her that Gonzaemon had died. Later, with the four assembled at the dinner table, Misa raised a glass to their deceased captain with Ririka, wishing that he may find his place among the stars. They quickly finished their glasses before laughing and switching to beer glasses for their wine. Misa then told Ririka that Gonzaemon's death happened two days ago and that the cause was food poisoning, much to Ririka's surprise. Misa and Ririka continued laughing as they downed the wine. Ririka expressed mild surprise that they were able to find her house, to which Misa asked if she thought she could live here unnoticed and remarked that her optimism hadn't changed. She then said that this wouldn't have been her captain's first choice either before turning to Marika and saying that they came to see her. She and Kane were surprised when Marika asked who the Gonzaemon person they were talking about was and asks Ririka if she never told her. After Ririka told Marika that Gonzaemon was her husband and Marika's father, Misa asked if Marika would like to captain the pirate ship Bentenmaru. She explained that only the direct descendant of the previous captain can become the next captain and as Gonzaemon's only daughter, she was the only one who could take his place. She told the confused Marika that space pirates still existed and gave her and Kane's positions on the ships. She asked Ririka if she really never said anything when Marika asked if they were playing a prank on her. She appealed to Marika's wish to go further into space and told her if she became captain the Bentenmaru would take her wherever she wanted. When Marika said that she didn't want to do something that would make her a criminal, Misa explained that they had a Letter of Marque and were therefore legal pirates. The next day, she and Kane joined the Hakuoh Academy faculty in order to watch over Marika . After classes, she was in the infirmary, looking at the student data, while Kane was enjoying a drink. When Kane said he couldn't imagine who would want to teach at a girl's high school, Misa commented that she thought it was every guy's dream. When Kane asked about the student data, she told him about some of them. When Kane checked Chiaki's file, Misa said she seemed very suspicious, being a transfer student at this time of year and wanting to join the yacht club. Misa asked about the yacht club and was told that they were off for a server check. Kane then said Marika was at her part-time job before realising he had forgotten something very important.Sailing 01 Sometime later, following the incident at Lamp House, Misa was at the cafe and spoke to Marika via Kane's transceiver. She let the staff know Marika was OK and vice versa, and said that she could go home now they knew she was safe. The next day, in the infirmary, Misa asked Kane about the practice cruise the yacht club was planning and looked over the large amount of data that Hyakume had sent him on the Odette II, including its history as one of the Original Seven.Sailing 02 After the yacht club's visit to the relay station, Kane told Misa about the electronic attack and Marika's little excuse. Misa asked what the attackers did afterwards and also asked about the yacht club, noting Kane seemed fairly relaxed that day. Following the exams, she came in while Kane was preparing a grade sheet to give him a canned drink, teasing him slightly. She told Kane that no one had gone after the Odette II since and the enemy was probably waiting for them to launch into space. She raised a can to the students and their 'hard-working teacher', to Kane's slight annoyance. After the closing ceremony, she joined Kane and the yacht club on the outside lawn.Sailing 03 Misa was present on the bridge when Kane was called up due to three ships without transponders being detected by a radar scan. When Kane was surprised by the radar system, Misa asked him if he thought it was amazing and reminded him of the ship's status as a survivor of the Original Seven. When Jenny told Kane about the three ships, one of which passed by at high speed while the others eventually disappeared, Misa said that one of them was the Bentenmaru. She said to Kane that she'd let them know about the other two ships. As she left the bridge, Kane reminded her to keep the infirmary clean, which she said she'd get round to. During the night, while Marika and Chiaki were on watch and looking for unseen enemies, Misa was listening to their conversation from the infirmary and remarked that they were a good combination. Later on the next day, she and Kane listened to the club's battle plan discussion. She mentioned how it was impressive that the yacht club knew they were there and were still secretly planning a battle anyway. When Kane mentioned how they were enjoying themselves despite knowing the situation, Misa pointed out that they all had their own interesting circumstances, so they would understand. When Kane said about a few problems with Marika's plan, Misa replied that the premise was valid and it was pretty good for a novice's first attempt, to which Kane replied that it wasn't just good but amazing considering it was done on zero sleep and with no experience. Misa asked him what he intended to do, to which Kane replied that Marika had made her decision and he'd feign ignorance until the very end. As he said he'd make sure his students got back home safely, Misa wished him luck.Sailing 04 Near to midnight, as the yacht club assembled on the bridge for the upcoming battle, Misa snuck into the captain's room where Kane was. After hearing Kane say that they should pretend to have been asleep if they were called in an emergency, Misa asked if they would, to which Kane replied that they would if necessary, adding that Marika makes quick assessments and would call them before it got to the point they needed their help. She mentioned that Kane had a lot of faith in Marika, to which he reminded her of the yacht simulation and Marika's ability to make quick decisions and stick to them. After she asked about the situation, she was told that the check-in had been sent and that the enemy would likely begin their cyber-attack shortly. Immediately after Kane said this, the attack began. The two continued to observe the electronic battle as it occured, becoming worried when the Lightning 11 started firing on the Odette II. When the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa arrived and opened fire on the Lightning 11, Misa also noted the arrival of several Stellar Military ships. After the Odette II returned home safely, she was present in the airport terminal when Marika informed her mother of her decision to become captain.Sailing 05 ''Transition Episode/s : Sailing 6-7'' ' Misa decided to interrupt Marika's short holiday in order to settle various businesses that related to the Bentenmaru. While she made Marika sign numerous contracts and stamp several papers, they were simultaneously heading towards the government offices that dealt with pirates to finally establish Marika's status as a pirate captain. Additionally, she and Marika went around the city to purchase various clothing to make Marika appear more presentable during business dealings. Marika later received her approved Letter of Marque and Misa transported her back to her home. At the Kato household, Misa warned Marika not to be too relieved about receiving her Letter since the contract only lasted for 50 days before it was required to be renewed. She continued to advise Marika that she needed to do some piracy soon — with Ririka and Kane adding comments of their own — and eventually dragged an unprepared Marika to the Bentenmaru. Without any egress routes, Marika was left to train to be a competent pirate captain. Misa oversaw most of her training, and left other aspects such as electromagnetic warfare and hand-to-hand combat to the other crew members. It was later revealed that Misa requested for Chiaki to undergo pirate training as well, so that Marika may become more motivated while Chiaki gains experience with another crew at the same time. Following the training sessions and manual labor, Marika and Chiaki went over to Misa to learn about the origins of the modern pirates. Misa explained the circumstances that surrounded the war for independence, the Colony Federation and their overlords, and the Galactic Empire, and concluded her lecture by reminding Marika that modern pirates are not treated as pirates on the surface, but as military forces. Later, at the Bentenmaru's bridge, Misa ultimately accepted that all the training in the world wouldn't mold Marika into a more competent captain. What she then decided to do was have Marika accomplish her very first pirating job, without prior warning. The Bentenmaru's target for Marika's first job was the Princess Apricot. As Marika tried to act like a pirate captain, she announced the impending raid of the Bentenmaru while Misa oversaw the entire operation from behind her. In the end, Marika managed to perform her duties adequately and successfully finished her first pirating job without too many problems. One day after school, Misa and Kane summon Marika to the nurse's office. Upon arriving, Marika was immediately scolded by Misa and Kane regarding her increasingly poor performance in school. Misa then suggested that Marika drop out of school to go pirating full time, but Marika insisted that she will definitely graduate high school. After sending Marika on her way, Misa received a mysterious call from an unknown source. She then relayed the message to Marika and later picked her up from the Lamp House. Within the Bentenmaru, Misa briefed Marika on their target for the unexpected job, the Symphony Angel. She went on to give details of the ship, and added that they were to utilize ship-to-ship combat since the Symphony Angel had multiple escort ships. Misa later aided and gave suggestions to Marika, even going as far as to scold her for thinking about turning the alarms off while they were in the middle of a battle. Eventually, Misa decided to handle the job's progression because Marika had unfortunately run out of ideas regarding the opposition. However, she did not forget to teach Marika that the orders she gave to the crew are part of the job that Marika needed to be familiar with as captain. Marika was summoned again by Misa soon after the job at the Symphony Angel. Apparently, someone managed to stow away on the Bentenmaru so the crew waited for Marika before they made any crucial decisions. When Marika addressed the stowaway directly, she was met with a young girl's voice. Golden Ghost Ship Arc The sudden appearance of the stowaway put the entire Bentenmaru crew on high alert. As Marika diffused the situation and made contact with the young intruder, Misa and the rest of the crew remained accessible in case anything went out of their control. Misa confirmed the identity of the stowaway after she introduced herself as Princess Gruier Serenity, a member and direct descendant of the very old and prestigious Serenity royal family. Furthermore, since having royalty stow away in a pirate ship was unheard of, Misa asked for any current information on the Serenity family. After the crew ascertained Gruier's identity, Misa nodded at Marika to imply that it was alright to let Gruier on board. Misa later commented that Gruier appeared to have accumulated a lot of stress, given that she was apparently very thin. Gruier eventually revealed that she had a request for Marika. What she wanted was for Marika and the rest of the crew to locate the golden ghost ship that constantly wandered the universe. But just as she made the request, Hyakume quickly informed the crew that the Serenity government had just announced that Gruier went missing. Seeing this, Misa immediately took action and told Hyakume to contact their insurance company and tell the truth concerning Gruier, if ever they were asked about it. Ultimately, Marika accepted Gruier's job and handled the impact of her action. Back at Hakuoh Academy, Misa commended Marika for being able to manipulate Gruier's "missing" situation into one where Gruier was to attend Hakuoh Academy as a middle school student. She then informed Marika that a report was sent to the Sea of the Morningstar from the Serenity government, which Marika found altogether suspicious. Their brief appointment concluded with Marika figuring out that what Misa wanted her to do was to directly question Gruier about the actions of the Serenity royal government. In the following morning, Misa and Marika rushed to the Bentenmaru because of an unexpected pirating job. But before they left the school grounds, the two were joined by Kane and promptly afterwards by Gruier, who demanded that she be taken along since the job involved investigating a ship of questionable origin. Worrying about the fate of the Bentenmaru after contacting Serenity was something Gruier subtly expressed and something that Misa did not miss. While traveling along the Tau Ceti system, Misa reassured Gruier and advised her to simply believe in Marika. The Bentenmaru crew was then greeted by a damaged Serenity ship along with many pursuers that were revealed to also hail from Serenity. Apparently, the objective of the damaged ship was to deliver a parcel to Gruier so Misa observed in the background as Marika and Gruier dealt with their predicament. Additionally, she suggested to Marika and Gruier that they would hold further advantage over the situation if they were to release limited information relevant to Gruier. Their plan was put into motion as soon as Misa began issuing orders among the crew. When the package was finally delivered, Misa noticed that Gruier pulled out a luxurious box that represented the Serenity royalty. Some days later, Ririka and Marika went to the underground restaurant at the airport. Inside, they were greeted by Misa and crew along with Gruier to discuss Serenity's data on the golden ghost ship. Marika decided that in order to properly determine the location of the golden ghost ship, she (along with Gruier) must take days off of both school and pirating. Back at the Bentenmaru, she worried about Chiaki, who was pretending to be her so that her pirating license would not get revoked due to pirate inactivity. It was then that Misa cautioned her to not concern herself with other things and instead focus on their predicament, which was searching for the golden ghost ship inside a colossal space storm. Since Marika and Gruier were minors, Misa effectively dismissed them from the bridge. The next day, Misa joined everyone there after the alarms were triggered because of the raging storms that were pounding the Bentenmaru. Also, it was revealed that the Bentenmaru had pursuers, so Misa watched over Marika as she prepared the crew for battle. When the Bentenmaru later gets scanned by multiple beams from two different directs, Misa explained to the curious Gruier what the cross-field scan meant. Moreover, she interpreted (and highly praised) Marika's plan to strike at the enemies behind them so that they may escape the others who were ahead. In consummation, Marika's plan was successful causing Misa to show an approving look. She subsequently guided Gruier to the dressing room so that she could teach her how to put on a spacesuit. However, the real purpose of having Gruier leave the bridge was so that Marika would be able to announce an FTL jump towards the golden ghost ship — with the Serenity forces right behind them — without anyone trying to influence her decision. Meanwhile, Misa and Gruier were still inside the dressing room when the Bentenmaru entered subspace. Everyone within the Bentenmaru breathed a sigh of relief following their hectic excursion through the turbulent space storm. Near the golden ghost ship, Misa and Gruier finally arrived on the bridge and beamed at said ship. When the comm systems came back online, Coorie notified everyone that a message was received from Grunhilde Serenity, who Misa confirmed as the eighth princess of the Serenity royal family and Gruier's younger sister. Gruier then addressed and conversed with her sister, ending the transmission after telling Grunhilde that she would meet her aboard the golden ghost ship. Finally harbored within the golden ghost ship, the Bentenmaru stabilized itself as the ghost ship (also known as the Queen Serendipity) jumped into subspace. As the crew made preparations to access the secrets held by the golden ghost ship, Misa witnesses and teasingly comments on the ever-growing friendship between Marika and Gruier. A warning to Marika was later given by Misa pertaining to the monitoring system of the Queen Serendipity. Misa gave directions to both Marika and Gruier who led the exploration party and soon they arrived at one of their destinations: the preservation chambers, referred to as the 'sleeper area'. As they headed deeper within the ship, Gruier talked about how the Queen Serendipity had stored genes and even live specimens of the inhabitants of Serenity, which Misa surmised as the main purpose of the colony ship. Further ahead, the crew reached a magnificent room that contained an enormous flower bud. With Gruier's consent, Misa began explaining the truth about the flower bud: it was an artificial womb that generated, fertilized, and modified eggs used to give birth to the Serenity royal family. Communications between the crew and the Bentenmaru were established shortly after, but Coorie's warning came a little too late as the crew was suddenly greeted by Grunhilde's party. An argument between the Serenity sisters then ignited, but it was later quelled by the coordinated actions of the two parties along with the sedation of Gruier and Grunhilde by Misa and Catherine, respectively. Some time later, at the Queen Serendipitiy's bridge, Misa delivered the last child to be born from the artificial womb to Gruier's arms. ''Transition Episode : Sailing 13'' ' With the situation involving the golden ghost ship dealt with, Misa asked Marika what her plans were for the final days of her spring vacation. She received a typical high-school-girl-reply when all of a sudden, the Bentenmaru was hastily summoned back to Serenity for the purpose of honoring Marika with an award for her previous accomplishments. Much later, Misa informed the crew that Marika had invited Gruier and Grunhilde over at her house for a Kato family dinner. The crew expressed their concerns, but Misa assured them that everything would be all right since Gruier and Grunhilde were being guarded by Catherine. Mentioning the Kato family then reminded Misa of the dreadful times when Ririka would cook for the crew, and how different and delicious her cooking tasted after she retired from piracy. However, Misa made a final comment that suggested that Ririka's pirating days had not run their course just yet. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Following another successful pirating job, Misa informed Marika that their last job for the day was to deliver a bio-container from a Galactic Empire medical facility all the way to the Stellar Military hospital ship. Also, since the job was simply to deliver a package, Misa offered to take care of it so that Marika may rest until their next assignment. As soon as Marika left, Misa headed towards the Bentenmaru's cargo bay to check in on their package. Upon hearing a suspicious sound, Misa drew her weapon and attempted to subdue the potential threat. However, what she saw were multiple pairs of glowing eyes that were later revealed to be the cat-monkeys quarantined within the bio-container. Because of the cat-monkeys, Misa and the rest of the crew caught severe colds and ultimately ended up in the isolated sector of the hospital ship they were headed to in the first place. To make matters worse, Misa told Marika that she must contact the insurance company so that she may learn how to conduct proper business on behalf of the Bentenmaru. Because Misa and the others were still at the hospital, Marika (without informing Misa and the crew) had no choice but to hire a new crew that was capable of piloting the Bentenmaru. She eventually ended up recruiting her friends from the Yacht Club along with Chiaki, and so began the Yacht Club's first pirating job. Though before they could begin, Misa and the rest realized what Marika was up to and decided to help her by frantically composing a manual for the Bentenmaru's controls. Additionally, cameras were installed prior within hidden spaces all over the Bentenmaru's bridge so that Misa and the crew may watch over Marika while she did her pirating. A few problems hindered Marika's progress, but she and the Yacht Club would later manage to pilot the Bentenmaru properly. As they saw that Marika had the situation under control, Misa and the rest of the Bentenmaru crew breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they could safely leave the job in Marika's hands. During the Yacht Club's time as pirates, Misa and the crew were in short segments spending their days in the hospital while trying to keep tabs on Marika. Misa and crew later helped Marika by giving her the data on Robert Dolittle she needed in order to finish the escort job Jenny had requested of Marika. She and the others were released a week after said job was completed. Nebula Cup Arc Pirate Hunter Arc References Category:Character Histories Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Work in progress